


Return the Favor

by xonceinadream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't expect to see the stranger that she had sex with in a public bathroom again.<br/>Prompt: Roommate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Swan Queen Week](http://swanqueenweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Emma moans, her fingers tangling in dark hair, fingernails pressing into the other woman's scalp. Emma Swan has never been the type for one-night stands, preferring the much more fun 'tease the hell out of them and then walk away' method. But she'd been at a brunch mixer consisting of first year students coming to settle into their dorms and… well, she'd caught the woman's eye from across the way.

"Oh!" Emma lets out a particularly loud moan when she feels teeth scrape against her clit, rougher perhaps than she normally would've liked but oh, this woman knows how to work her tongue.

The woman sits back on her heels, looking up at Emma and her mouth is wet, lips shining as she gives Emma a slow smirk. "Shh. Don't want them to hear us out there."

That's obvious. Emma doesn't want a reputation already and she knows what they'd say if anybody came into the bathroom and saw them. The stall door is closed but that doesn't make the scene any less obscene. Emma's bright red panties are hanging by her ankle, the heel of her shoe hooked on the edge of the toilet, careful to keep from falling in. It's probably the most germ-infested place that Emma has ever been half naked but the two hadn't wanted to wait.

The woman between her legs, Emma is pretty sure her name starts with a T… or an R, glances at Emma for another moment before she's diving back in again. Two fingers are between Emma's legs, spreading her lips so that she can get at her clit easier. She's enjoying herself, it's obvious. Long licks of her tongue in between her folds interspersed with taking her clit between her lips and just sucking. Every once in a while, she flicks her tongue against Emma's hole, sliding into her easily. Emma isn't sure how she's supposed to keep from screaming when she does that.

She can't stop herself from rolling her hips up, thrusting up against the woman's mouth, against her lips. The woman laughs, a brush of warm breath against her sensitive clit and she gasps out loud, pushing harder against her. Emma lets her head fall back, knowing that her neck is going to ache and not caring as she feels two fingers slowly probing at her entrance.

"God," she moans out loud as she feels the woman begin moving her fingers fast, fucking her hard as her mouth focuses primarily on her clit now, sucking enthusiastically. Emma reaches up her own hand, plucking at her nipples with her whole hand through the fabric of her shirt and her bra. Her nipples are hard, aching inside her bra and she can feel pleasure running through her entire body. "God, god, oh god. Going to come."

Emma might actually be annoyed with how fast that this woman is about to get her off. She hears the sound of a zipper and her head moves forward again so that she can see the way that the woman reaches down, her hand sliding inside of her jeans and she knows that the woman is fingering herself.

A low moan against Emma's clit, the vibration making Emma's hips jump, and Emma can hear the wet sound as the woman fucks herself on her own fingers. Emma tugs on the hair firmly held between her fingers, riding the woman's face. She can feel the fast drag of the woman's fingers, her tongue against her swollen clit. Emma's fingers try to move, to play with the hair at her neck, to just stroke through her hair but she's pulling again before long.

One last stroke of her tongue, her fingers twisting inside of her and Emma bites her lip hard as she comes, her entire body arching. It's too much, way too much and she swears that she sees stars because the woman is still licking, making sure there's no mess left. Her body slumps, her foot nearly slipping and she's glad that her heel is hooked so well because that would've been a mood killer. The woman leans back on her feet, wiping her wet mouth with the back of her hand and looking up at her.

"Can I-" Emma starts but she's interrupted by the woman getting to her feet.

"No thank you. I need to meet up with some friends and I have things to do. This was nice, though. Hope to see you around," the woman says before turning and unlocking the bathroom door.

Emma barely has time to make a noise in protest, hurrying to push her dress down to cover herself and watching as the woman leaves the door swinging wide. She immediately moves, her panties dragging along the floor as she locks it again so that she can pull her underwear up and make sure that she doesn't look like she just had her pussy licked in a public bathroom.

Letting out a slow breath, Emma shakes her head. She supposes that there's a first time for everything and she'd had a nice one-night stand. Maybe she'll be able to see the girl again and get to return the favor or, well, do exactly this again because it was pretty damn nice. Emma unlocks the stall as she sees that time is ticking on and she really does need to get some of the free food and then get to her dorm to see if her roommate is there yet.

*

The door opens with a click that Emma is pretty sure is going to annoy her once it's been a few weeks if it continues to make the sound. She can see immediately that somebody else has been in the room. Emma steps inside, closing the door behind her and then she freezes.

"Fancy seeing you here." The woman who had her tongue against Emma not two hours earlier is currently sitting on the bed that Emma had left empty, leg crossed over her knee. She puts aside the papers that she had in her hand, looking at Emma with an expression that Emma doesn't recognize.

Emma stares before stepping inside and closing the door, leaning against it, her palms flat against the door. "Hi. You're my-"

"New roommate, yes," the woman responds, standing up and grinning at her. It's not a smile, nothing happy about the curve of her lips. It seems that the woman is amused. "Judging by the fact that you never repeated it and never said it again, I should reintroduce myself, shouldn't I, Emma?"

Biting her lip, Emma shrugs her shoulders sheepishly. It's kind of embarrassing that she doesn't even remember the woman' name. Right now, she can barely even think about that fact, though. Right now, all she's thinking about is the fact that she saw this woman's lips wet from sucking on Emma's clit earlier. "You know my name."

The woman rolls her eyes. "You did tell me your name," she responds as she steps until they're toe to toe, the woman looking Emma up and down. She's not self-conscious over the outfit that she's wearing although she is kind of self-conscious over the fact that the woman hadn't wanted her to return the favor and had run out so soon afterwards. "Mine is Regina, by the way. Regina Mills. I was signed up for a single dorm but after seeing you at the brunch, I figured that I could make the most of the situation. I think that sharing a dorm room with you will end up working out nicely for both of us."

Emma opens and then closes her mouth, blinking a few times at the woman. They're about the same height although Emma is still wearing her heels and Regina is standing barefoot in front of her. The woman had changed out of the tight jeans that she was wearing earlier, wearing a looser sundress now. She has sunglasses on her head and she's re-done her makeup. "Are you going somewhere?"

Surprise flits across Regina's face before she's laughing and nodding. "Yeah. I'm meeting with a few other students that I met at the brunch."

"Like-" Emma starts, surprised that there's a spark of jealousy within her but she assumes that it's just because already her mind is running through a friends with benefits scenario with both of them living in the same room.

Regina laughs, shakes her head and doesn't even let Emma continue. "No. Don't worry. I only put my mouth on one person a day. I really do need to go but we can talk more later."

As the woman tries to step around her, Emma shakes her head, reaching out for Regina's wrist. "Wait, okay, wait a minute. You're not just running out again," she tells her because her mind still hasn't fully wrapped around everything that's going on it feels like. Regina raises an eyebrow in challenge as Emma simply stares back, refusing to back down from this. "We should talk now."

"Or," Regina says, drawing out the word and pulling her arm out of Emma's hold. Her lips are red with lipstick and Emma thinks about how they'd felt while her tongue was inside of her and she hopes that Regina doesn't see the way that she shivers. "You let me go. I will be back in two hours and thirty… hmm, two minutes. Be naked. Be on your bed, because I don't want mine to get dirty. And have your legs spread. If you do then perhaps I'll let you return the favor later." Emma stares at her blankly as Regina grins, moving around Emma so that she can go to the door. While her hand is on the knob, she turns back around again. "Don't forget my name again, Emma."

What in the world can Emma even respond? She stands there, jaw dropped. She'd heard stories about college but this… this is something completely different and she… can feel herself starting to get wet again. She'd been worried about her roommate and now she realizes that she had been worried for a completely different reason. Now she just has to worry about how she's going to have brains left to study with the way that Regina turns her mind into absolute mush.


End file.
